Grey Eyes
by Kimboolinaa
Summary: Eight Hogwarts students go to a town called Tumblewich... And SOMEONE get's obsessed with Grey Eyes... Set in 7th Year, I really do Suck at Summarys :
1. Hogwarters

**Laceyy Here, Second Story – Please Review (and i will continue all in A Year soon)**

**I don't own HP**

I was running late. I had to quickly do my hair and then run down the lane, holding my skirts. Then i had to run back up the lane and pick up my basket, AND run back down the lane AGAIN. I ran to the middle of town, and then i saw them. Eight students, in Hogwarts uniform, looking confuesed. I ran towards them, looking a little bit mad.

"Hey, Hogwarters!" i called.

They turned towards me, seriously doubting i had any sanity at all. Oh well.

"I'm Skylar-May, but you can call me Skye. If you'd like to follow me," i said.

We walked down a couple of streets, everyone wondering what was going on. We stopped outside a book store. The girl with wild curly brown hair grinned.

"Come," i said, ushering them in.

My friend Jack, walked out from behind the till, and smiled.

"Okay, sorry i haven't explained everything but people will get suspicous. This is Jack, and we'll be looking after you while your here."

"Erm... Why are we here again?" a red-headed boy asked.

A couple of people laughed.

"Professor Dumbledore wants you to know what it's like to live in a community with less magic folk. We don't have the priviliges you do, and you could end up living in a place like this."

"Okay – introduce your selves," Jack said.

"Harry Potter."

"Ron Weasley."

"Ginny Weasley." Ou could see the resemblance between her and her brother.

"Hermione Granger."

"Luna Lovegood." Bless her, she's soooo CUTE!

"Pansy Parkinson."

"Blaise Zabini."

"Draco... Malfoy."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Nice to meet you all, now we will have to get you changed. Any questions?" I asked.

"Are you two going out?" Hermione asked, pointing to Jack and I.

"NO! I couldn't stand it! He's more like a brother to me."

"Fortunatley, for you _Hermione_, I'm all yours," Jack said, flirting.

Hermione blushed beetroot, while everyone laughed.

"Oh yeah, forgot to mention – he's a womanizer," i warned.

"Come on lads!" Jack said, leading the boys up one staircase.

I showed the ladies up the other.

"Right, I should warn you, don't make fun of anyone's body, this is a long procedure. Okay, take off your clothes." I commanded.

They all stood nervously in their undergarments. I handed a bag to them each.

"Now, take out your..." I instructed, telling them how to put on their underclothes, stockings, corsets, and finally dresses.

When they had finished, i lead the downstairs. The men were alredy there, sitting around in suits. They all gaped when the girls came down.

"Okay, here, in Tumblewich, there are few magical people, so try and use magic in private, and if you use it in pulic, keep it to a minimum. Boys, there should be an inside pocket in side of your blazer that you can put your wands in. Girls, stick 'em down your boots. I do."

Once they had hidden their wands, Jakc spoke.

"Everyone has to do their fair share of work around here. Boys, you shall work here most of the time, and girls at Skye's farm. Occaisionally, we will work together."

"Oh! While we're here, we must call each other Miss or Mr. I call Jack, Mr Harding, and he calls me, Miss May, but only in public. If we are in private, we can just call each other by our first names."

"Right! First jobs! We're all going to the farm!" Jack said, merrily.

The Hogwarter's groaned.

**Review pretty please, oh and if you have any writing tips – TELL ME! Thanks, Laceyy xx**


	2. Your Eyes

**THANK YOU AIMEE GEE! For reviewing =) Review Please xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter x **

Chapter 2: Your Eyes...

We walked throught the town, pointing out a few of the shops along the way. Where the village ended, there was a path that lead up to a cottage on a slight hill.

"Okay! Pair up! Girl – boy pairs please!" I asked.

Ginny and Harry paired up, and Luna and Blaise (people looked surprised at this but i found it sweet), but judging by the look on everyones faces, they were even more surprised to see Ron and Pansy pair up. That left Hermione and Draco. They glared at each other.

"Okay, since it appears you two don't want to work with each other, Hermione with Jack and Draco with me."

Hermione looked relived and slightly excited. Draco looked relieved but upset. I hop i'm not _that_ depressing. Jack told everyone to pair up, and to start picking vegetables. Which was unfair, 'cuz it was MY cottage? Anyway, that's how Draco and i ended up in the grass, looking for carrots. Why did Jack always give me the carrots?

We both bent down, after the same carrot (these were rare north-american running carrots. They're complete RASCALS!) and almost banged heads.

"Oh! Sorry!" i exclaimed, wobbling about as the carrots ran rings around me.

He grabbed my arm, just in time to stop me from falling on my butt. We kind of looked into each others eyes for a moment, and then he looked away. I am Queen of staring competitions.

"I never noticed before, your eyes are green," he told me.

Was this a problem? I raised an eyebrow.

"Been looking have you Draco? I noticed yours were grey in our little one to one staring match."

I made him blush. One to me, nil to Mr Malfoy.

"Come on, these carrots aren't going to be chooped themselves!" I ushered him into the cottage where everyone else had started to chop their veggies.

I placed the basket on the table, and cast a sleeping spell over the carrots. As they dozed off, it would numb them so they don't realise their cruel fate.

"You can do wandless magic?" Draco asked.

"When i cant 't be bothered to get my wand out."

"So can I," he replied.

I raised yet another eyebrow (slight habit of mine), and passed him a handful of carrots."

"Chop."

He started to chop.

"Looks like you can control Malfoy then, Skye." Harry said.

"Watch it, Potter." Draco snapped.

"Well, it's either my amazing charms, or he knows that if he doesn't work, i'll be hexing his backside off," i muttered.

Some people laughed.

"What do you do for a living anyway, Skye?" Luna asked.

I told them about my home-grown groceries, ad my own little company. All of them apart from Jack who kept making Hermione laugh, by yawning and imitating me.

"Jack, you can entertain Hermione some other time, but right now, I'm talking."

"Bite me."

I shot the jelly-legs curse at him. _Ha! _I thought. _Serves him right!_

After we'd chopped our veg, and watch Jack fall ove many times - very funny – we had a picnic on the field. I took the curse off Jack, who was muttering curse words under his breath. The naughty boy. We ate scones, cakes and cookies and drank ginger beer, laughing and joking and getting to know each other. When we decided to got to bed, i showed the guests to their bedrooms, and Jack left, saying he'd be back tomorrow. I gave the girls a nightgown to put on after they'd washed, and said goodnight. I stood in the landing.

"Night guys, try not to talk, we have an early start tomorrow! I'm in the room opposite the stairs if you need me."

I wlaked into my box room, and put on my nightgown. I got into bed and blew out my candle, and got a good night sleep.

**Review please x**


End file.
